1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging system and method for an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a charging system and method, capable of using an audio output port of the electronic device to control an external charging power supply to charge the electronic device.
2. Related Art
Before the shipment of the electronic devices available on the market, in order to enable consumers to boot the electronic device for a test before purchasing, the manufacturer makes the electronic devices be charged during the warm-up test on the electronic device before the electronic devices are shipped off the production line. The charging percentage is determined according to the specifications of the manufacturer.
It is an urgent problem to be solved by the manufacturer how to control the charging amount and the charging time of the electronic device. An electric quantity control circuit is disposed in an early electronic device, which automatically detects the electric quantity of the battery to control the charging operation or to stop the charging operation, according to an initially set electric quantity specification, in the stage of the warm-up test on the production line.
If the battery is over charged when the electronic device leaves factory, for example, being charged to be higher than 90%, the lifespan of the battery is affected.
As the competition on the market environment becomes more and more vigorous and the price of the product has decreases continuously, each manufacture must face the problem of saving the cost and reducing expenditures. In order to save the cost, currently, most of the manufacturers omit the electric quantity control circuit. However, on the other aspect, before the electronic devices are shipped off the production line, it cannot effectively control the electrically amount of the electronic device within a scope of specified specification. Alternatively, in order to control the electric quantity of the electronic device, it switches to charge and test the electronic devices through a manual way, which brings an additional cost.
Therefore, a method of controlling the electric quantity of the battery during the warm-up process on the production line is desired, so as to reduce the cost and to effectively control the electric quantity of the electronic devices within a scope of specified specification before the electronic devices are shipped off the production line.